heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Original Super Saiyan (Dragon Ball Series)
The Original Super Saiyan (初代の超サイヤ人) was an unnamed Saiyan who could transform into a Super Saiyan. He was originally thought to be nothing more than a myth, until Goku's first transformation during his fight with Frieza. Overview Vegeta states that the last Super Saiyan to appear was a thousand years prior (three thousand in the Ocean dub) to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. The original legend of the Super Saiyan was more about his power than the Saiyan himself. When the Dragon Ball Z ''anime was released, a filler scene in the episode "Goku's New Power" was added showing the Super Saiyan as what looks like a Great Ape with yellowish colored fur instead of the standard brown. In the filler visual, the Original Super Saiyan is shown attacking people around him. The filler visual also suggests that the power of the Original Super Saiyan destroyed the planet that he was on. The Super Saiyan form is believed to be a myth, until Vegeta begins to suspect that Goku is a Super Saiyan after seeing Goku easily defeating the Ginyu Force on Namek, thus witnessing his drastic increase in power in a short period of time. Vegeta's suspicions are not confirmed until later, when Goku transforms against Frieza and states himself that he is a Super Saiyan. Techniques * 'Crushing in Hands' – In Vegeta's telling about the Original Super Saiyan, he uses his hands to crush people. * 'Self Destruction' – At the end of the filler scene, the Original Super Saiyan is shown exploding with the planet he is on. Transformations Super Saiyan of legend This Saiyan was able to turn Super Saiyan a thousand years prior to the beginning of ''Dragon Ball Z, and he was the last Super Saiyan to reach the form until Goku transforms on Namek. The anime filler scene shows the Super Saiyan as a Great Ape with yellowish colored fur - presumably the Golden Great Ape form. Vegeta notes that the Original Super Saiyan could only maintain his Super Saiyan power in the Great Ape transformation, unlike Goku - who Vegeta at the time believed may have had the power of Super Saiyan in his untransformed state. The GT Perfect Files note that the Golden Great Ape form appears to be the Super Saiyan forms from the legends, further implying that the Original Super Saiyan utilized the Golden Great Ape form. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai it is believed by Goku that the Original Super Saiyan was utilizing the Legendary Super Saiyan state commonly displayed by Broly. Trivia * It is unknown if this Saiyan had any relationship to the tales of the Legendary Super Saiyan as both speak of a warrior of unmatched might. * In the Dragon Ball manga, Vegeta's monologue about the Super Saiyan informs the audience of the legend. However, unlike the anime, the monologue in the manga is not accompanied by visual account. * The Golden Great Ape transformation appearing in Dragon Ball GT is similar to the Original Super Saiyan's appearance in Vegeta's flashback, and both are noted as being Great Apes with Super Saiyan power. This and other resemblances led authors of the first Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume to note that the the Golden Great Ape form appeared to be the true Super Saiyan form spoken of in legends.2 * In the FUNimation dub of the TV series, it is said that the Original Super Saiyan was only able to maintain his power in the transformed state. However, this information is not present in the manga, in the Japanese anime, and Dragon Ball Z Kai. * Bardock's story in Episode of Bardock explains Frieza's fear of the Saiyans, as the knowledge of Super Saiyans was passed to Chilled's descendants, while the story of the Original Super Saiyan explains the Saiyans' knowledge of the Super Saiyan legend. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters